


Needed Comfort.

by Skullszeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Homunculi, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, On the Run, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ling has a nightmare, and Greed wakes him up.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Needed Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about something...and I realized how weird this is to have Ling & Greed as a ship. LMFAO. I mean, there's worse things in life than this, but it's still funny. And I also didn't realize how young Ling was, so in my fics he'll be 19. Greed just makes him look...older. :/
> 
> Anyway, moving on.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

This didn’t happen all the time, but when it did, Ling had no idea how to deal with it. The first thing was Ling sprinting through a dark cavern, the walls cold and slick, making his own skin feel odd as sweat beaded along the side of his face. The second, was that he had no idea who was chasing after him, but all he could feel was a fear trembling inside of him, pushing him to run without looking back once. He could be running from his own shadow for all he knew, but he kept on going until he came to a dead end.

There was no other way to get out, and Ling was forced to turn around, teeth gritted, stepping back on shaky legs as he was now pressed against the stone wall. Thoughts strangled themselves in his head while he tried to focus on a simple one to get him out of this rather precarious situation.

“Greed…” Ling murmured through an unsteady breath as the sounds ahead were growing, and the cold was stiffening his clothes, “Greed. Greed. Greed! Get me out of here!”

A laugh echoed ahead of him, and as the first heavy cold winds blew hard against him, Ling’s eyes snapped open to a hand grasping his arms, shaking him awake quite violently on the bed he was sleeping on. He shuddered and flailed his arms while being steadied.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay, it was just a funny lil’ nightmare.”

The deep, husky, sounded voice made Ling go still as he raised his head to see another version of himself. Or...a reflection of his own body, except the energy coming off him was different than Ling’s. Ling could sense something like him, the unnaturalness of who he was, but it was much more apparent now that he was split from his body.

“Greed?”

The man smirked as he stepped back, looking around the rough looking room Ling had found so he could fall asleep in. Greed had fought a lot the other night, and because his siblings kept interfering with his world domination goal, it took a lot of him, which Ling always took advantage of.

“Couldn’t do better than this, prince?” Greed asked, kicking over a worn down stool, and as he pressed his foot down on the side, it broke instantly with just Greed’s weight.

“Is that really you?” Ling asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to shove the dream and his tiredness away from him so he could focus more.

“Who else would it be? Lan Fan and Fu haven’t been around in awhile, but I know for sure you wanted to keep them out of our goals,” Greed said, looking over his shoulder, and his grin faded when he noticed the look on Ling’s face. “What’s wrong? You look like you’re about to cry.”

Ling sucked in a sliver of air, body jolting, then tensing as he went still on the bed. “You’re here.”

Greed blinked, confused. “What are you talking about, of course I’m here.”

No. That wasn’t what Ling meant. Greed was here, outside of his body, completely calm about this situation they were in. How could this be and yet...he was here.

Greed walked over to Ling, brows furrowed as he examined Ling’s stiff posture. “Are  _ you _ okay? You seem a little...shocked.”

Ling let out a laugh at the absurdity. “Of course I’m shocked, Greed. You’re...here, right in front of me.”

Greed looked down at himself and touched his body. “Yeah, what’s so shocking about that? I am real.”

Real. Ling stood up and took two quick strides toward Greed, watching the stunned look in Greed’s wine colored eyes as Ling reached out and grabbed onto the front of his black coat.

“You’re real.”

Greed chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I guess. I mean...why wouldn’t I be? I’m not exactly sure why I’m outside of your head. It happens. I guess you haven’t noticed.”

“When does it happen?” Ling asked.

Greed shrugged. “Not a lot, but it does happen. Sometimes you notice, sometimes you don’t.”

“That’s weird.” Ling dropped his hands now that he knew Greed wasn’t a figment of his imagination or some kind of hallucination projected from his mind to the room that they were standing in.

“Yeah,” Greed said, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around Ling’s body, “it is weird.”

Ling frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, what does it look like?”

“Yeah, I notice that,” Ling said, placing his hands against Greed and pushing away slightly, “but why are you hugging me?”

Greed smirked, “Oh, so you weren’t just having a nightmare and calling out my name for nothing?”

Ling gritted his teeth at the reminder of what he had seen in his dream. He had been there before, maybe three times in the past, and he had called out Greed’s name as if the homunculus was somehow going to help him in that dark cavern. He wasn’t even sure why he called out his name.

“That wasn’t on purpose.”

Greed snorted. “Yeah, okay, you weren’t calling out my name...and I’m not standing here to wake you up from said nightmare. Sure, whatever, Ling.” He was embracing him again. 

“Let go!”

“No,” Greed said, walking Ling toward the bed where he placed Ling back down.

Ling had no idea what was going on as Greed climbed over him, the bed squeaking under their weight. “Greed, what the—”

“Where did you find this place?” Greed asked while wrapping his arms around Ling’s waist and pulling him against Greed’s own body.

Ling grunted. “First, I would like to know what you’re doing!”

“Comforting, isn’t that what humans usually do?” Greed asked, his breath hot against Ling’s ear, which did not help as Ling squirmed before managing to turn around to glare at Greed.

“Not really, because this is you, and I’m pretty sure you don’t care.” Ling stared at Greed, and the homunculus chuckled, then he pressed their heads together a bit too hard.

“You’re right, this is me, and everything is you.” Greed smiled, and Ling’s heart raced with both the thought of the nightmare, and how close Greed was pressed against him, their legs intertwined, and the idea that Greed was right in front of him like it was normal.

“You realize this is stupid, right?” Ling said, closing his eyes. 

“Does it matter? There’s worse things in the world than this.” Greed sighed, his breath on Ling’s mouth. 

Worst things. Like who they’re running from. “You think they’ll find us?” Ling asked.

“Maybe, but they’re nose isn’t as sensitive as Gluttony’s.”

“They’ll just turn into a dog of some kind.”

“Sure, but you’re the one having a nightmare, so it doesn’t matter.”

Ling groaned. This was so terrible, and he almost wanted to fight Greed, but he was too comfortable against his chest. “If Envy barges their way in here while you’re  _ comforting _ me, then it’ll be your damn fault.”

Greed laughed. “They’ll have such a shock when they find me without you.”

“That makes no sense, it’s not like I died.”

Greed held him tightly. “Just shut up, prince, you never get to enjoy the finer things in life, and yet you’re complaining about my sibling walking their way into the room.”

_ Finer things?  _ Ling rolled his eyes, hugging Greed back. “Fine, but we can stay like this for the next five minutes, then we have to leave. I don’t like staying in the same place for too long.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Greed said against Ling’s forehead, obviously amused by their situation. “So, what’s up with that dark cavern anyway?”

“Can’t you leave it alone?”

“You’re the one dreaming about it,” Greed said, then he moved a bit, which had Ling stiffen at the sudden feeling of Greed’s knee, and the way the bed squeaked under their weight.

“Can you not do that.”

“Do what?” Greed asked, moving again while looking at Ling with a dumb innocent look on his face, yet he was grinning as if he knew what he was doing, and Ling felt it was only because he wanted to annoy Ling.

“That...you’re...I don’t know why I dream of that place,” Ling said, placing a hand on Greed’s arm, and pushed himself up. He stared down at Greed who was arching a brow at him.

“Oh, do go on, prince, I want to know what this place is to you since I find myself there sometimes.”

He figured Greed would be there, but Ling had a problem about that. He didn’t even know why he dreamed of the place. It confused him so much, and he always found himself at that dead end with the cold wind shoving him back.

“I don’t know…”

“And you call my name...why?”

“Because I know…” Ling looked away, a warmth tingling on his cheeks.

“No need to be shy,” Greed said, placing a hand behind his head, watching Ling curiously.

Ling sighed. “Because I know you’re there, I know you can...help me.”

“Of course, you’re my host. Why would I let your little dream scare you? Yet, it is just a dream.” Greed smirked.

A nightmare twisting inside of Ling’s head, and to his own horror, he always found himself looking for the one person who resided within his mind. The other entity was strange, and sometimes he felt as if he was looking at someone else, as if the form he took was not Ling’s in anyway.

Ling clicked his tongue, then leaned down, “You’re annoying.” And he pressed their mouths together in a kiss that warmed Ling’s insides, and when he was about to pull away, Greed held him close with his other hand that had been on Ling’s waist.

“A kiss like that, and you honestly want to pull away?” Greed said, clicking his tongue like Ling had, but seemed disappointed.

“Maybe it wasn’t that great,” Ling muttered, and before Greed could comment, Ling kissed him again, a bit more wild and desperate to feel the homunculus who he had called for in his nightmare. The taste of the cold air inside was unlike the taste of Greed on his tongue. The wine and honey that was almost strange in Ling’s mouth, but at least he wasn’t tasting the same old metal that was awfully the norm of their adventures whenever one of Greed’s siblings located them out of a sheer will to be annoying to the both of them.

Ling pulled back, laughing at Greed who was sitting up to kiss Ling again, but Ling could feel something strange, and he knew Greed couldn’t care less.

“Greed, we have to go.”

“I’m going to kill them,” Greed said, letting Ling help him off the bed.

“Good luck with that,” said Ling as he grabbed his coat that was now lying on the floor, and headed for the door. When he turned around to call for Greed, the homunculus was no longer there.

Ling turned away and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write fluff, but I have another idea for a Greedling fic. :D Oh, and this ending was also meant for Summer Sky, but I decided not to add it, so I wrote it in this fic instead. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
